winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 601/Script
Inspiration of Sirenix Scene: Underwater Icy: Come on, you two! Stormy: Icy, wait up! Darcy: Where are we going? Icy: We're going to take care of Bloom and her annoying little sister, Daphne, once and for all. Darcy: But how? They keep defeating us. Stormy: You said it, sister... Icy: Not this time, I've got it all figured out. Stormy: Hey... What's in there? Icy: It's what we're going to use to wipe out those fairies and the rest of Domino too. Scene: In Domino's Kingdom Bloom: Isn't it a beautiful day? Marion: It's a perfect day for a party. Bloom: Daphne's welcome home party? Daphne: Ow! Marion: Oh... *Daphne knocks on the door and falls down.* Bloom: Daphne? Daphne? Bloom: Oh man! Are you all right? Daphne: I just keep forgetting. Bloom: It hasn't been that long, you'll get used to be in corporeal again. Daphne: Thanks, Bloom. Marion: We were just talking about your party, we've invited the entire kingdom. Oritel: And every king, queen, prince and princess in the Magic Dimension. Bloom: And all the Winx and specialists. I've asked Musa to DJ and the Winx Club band will play. And it's all just for you. It is going to be awesome. Daphne: Whoa... I'm sorry. Excuse me. Oritel: I just don't understand what is going on with her. Bloom: I think I do. I'll go talk to her. Scene: Underwater Stormy: Oh... Darcy: So, what's in there? Icy: The Beast of the Depths, the only thing in the Magic Dimension stronger than the Dragon's Flame. Once it is roused, nothing can stop it. Stormy: Icy, are you sure this is a good idea? Icy: It's a genius idea. We're going to send that thing after Daphne and Bloom and the Winx will destroy themselves trying to save her. Let's give the old beastie a wake-up call. Beast of the Depths, I summon you! Icy: By the power of Dark Sirenix, I command you! Come on, you two! All: By the power of Dark Sirenix! *The Trix take command to the Beast* Scene: Domino's Balcony Daphne: Bloom. Bloom: Daphne, I'm your sister, and I love you. Tell me what's wrong. Daphne: I just didn't think it would be so hard. Bloom: You mean, to return to life? I'm sure you'll stop bumping into things soon. That's it? Isn't it? Daphne: I'm just not myself, not the old Daphne. Bloom: No, you're a new Daphne. The real, life Daphne. Daphne: But... I think I've lost my powers. I am the nymph of Domino. I must defend this kingdom and it's people. What if something happens? What if I can't? Bloom: You still have your Sirenix powers. You just need to have confidence in yourself. And nothing is going to happen. *The Winx and the Specialists arrive* Bloom: I mean, nothing except for a great, big party for you! Now come on. *Bloom and Daphne go downstairs* Scene: Domino's Courtyard Bloom: Sky, I'm so happy you're here. Sky: it's been a while since we just hung out. Daphne: Whoa! Crunch! *Daphne hits Brandon, Timmy and Riven* Riven: Ow! Brandon: Ugh. Oh man! Daphne: Sorry! Yikes! Daphne: Not again. Tecna: Awkward. Bloom: Daphne! Bloom: Don't worry, you'll... Daphne: I know. I know. I'll get used to being corporeal soon. Stella: Hey, you guys! Look! *All people get in the castle* Scene: Domino's Hall Stella: Look! Musa: Guess it's time for a party. Tecna: That's awesome. Stella: Yum! Brandon: Whoa! Tecna: Oh, nice! Stella: Bring on the music. Sky: Whoa! Cool! Musa: Yeah! Let's jam. Bloom: Wow! Aisha: Wow, Daphne. Your parents are really going all out to welcome you back. Daphne: Yes, it's too much. Bloom: It's going to be wonderful. There's going to be music, and dancing, and so many people who want to welcome you home! Daphne: Music? Dancing? People? Music? Dancing? People? *Bloom steps on Daphne's scarf, thus make all the people fall* All: Whoa. Bloom: Daphne. All: Ooh! Stella: You know, sweetie, that 90's muffler has got to go. You need... All: A makeover! Scene: Daphne's Room Stella: And now, for a new you! Daphne: But... I like the old me. Flora; Don't fight. You can't win. Stella: How can you possibly dance in that thing? Daphne: Dance? Me? *Bloom laughs* Aisha: Stay calm. Now, this your left foot. And this is your right foot. Musa? Musa: On it! Aisha: That's awesome. Okay, Daphne, just keep your eyes on me, and do what I do.! Whoo-ho! And right and left. And turn and shake. And one and two. Stella: The problem with this look is, it's dreary. Bloom: She needs something totally different. Aisha: And one and two! And one and two! And turn and shake. Tecna: Okay, this is your new cell. It's pre-programmed, Internet enable and magic compatible. Daphne: Oh! Whoa! Tecna: And you won't believe the apps! Daphne: Whoa. Stella: Hmm... I've got it. *Stella creates a new outfit for Daphne* Bloom: Oh, Daphne, it's a whole new you! Scene: Domino's Hall Person #1: There she is! Person #2: Here they come. *People cheer* People: Long live the king and queen! Oritel: Your majesties, ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Princess Daphne of Domino. Stella: Yeah! Bloom: Daphne! That's my sister! Sky: Yeah, Daphne! Brandon: Hooray, Daphne! People: Yes! Alright! Daphne: I'm so happy to be home again, and I can't wait to get to know all of you. Person #3: Oh, princess Daphne, welcome home. Person #4: Princess, hello. Daphne: Thank you. People: Welcome home princess Daphne. *The Trix appear* Oritel: The Trix! Icy: Hello, Daphne. Looks like a party. And you didn't invite us. Daphne: Oh, no! Icy: But we brought you a present anyway. Icy: Beast, get Daphne! Marion: Quick! Into the palace! Sky: Come on, you guys. Riven: Here it comes! Timmy: Watch out! Icy: There, monster! Bloom: We'll take it on together, Daphne. Ready? Daphne: I... I can't.. Stella: We have got to get busy. Bloom: Winx, transform! All: Magic Winx! Sirenix! *Transformation scene* Bloom: Bloom, Fairy of the Dragon Flame! Musa: Musa, Fairy of Music! Tecna: Tecna, Fairy of Technology! Flora: Flora, Fairy of Nature! Aisha: Aisha, Fairy of Waves! Stella: Stella, Fairy of the Shining Sun! *End of transformation* Bloom: Surround him, Winx! Aisha: Right! Daphne: Oh, no! Icy: Uh-oh, boys! *The Winx surround the Beast* Aisha: Tide of Sirenix! Tecna: Aura of Sirenix Flora: Flower of Sirenix! Musa: Voice of Sirenix! Stella: Light of Sirenix! Bloom: Fire of Sirenix! *Stormy sneaks in to attack Daphne* Stormy: Hey. Tecna: All right! Stella: Oh, no... Musa: It's still coming. Bloom: We can't stop it. Icy: Well, that didn't work out for you, did it, Winx? *Icy and Darcy laugh* Sky: Specialists! To me! *The Specialists come* Sky: Your majesty. Oritel: We must protect Daphne. Timmy: Yes! Sky: Let's go! Stormy: Oh, Bloom. Oritel: Back, witch! Bloom: Dad, get her inside! We'll hold it off. Oritel: The doors! Help me! Riven: Push! *Riven and Roy push the gate* Sky: Bloom, Winx! Come on! Aisha: Run! *Icy and Darcy laugh* Darcy: Sweet. Scene: Inside Domino's Palace Person #5: Oh dear! Person #6: What if they break the doors? Bloom: Daphne, are you okay? Daphne: I froze. I didn't fight. I didn't even run. I just stood there. Sky: So what is that thing? *The palace's rumble* Aisha: And how do we beat it? Daphne: It is the Beast of the Depths. You can't beat it. It can only be controlled. Stella: Then let's control it. Oritel: Only one person can control the Beast of the Depths. Daphne: The Nymph of Domino, me! But I can't. I lost my powers, and I can't. Mom! Bloom: I know Daphne hasn't lost her powers. She just needs to have confidence in herself again. Flora: We have to find a way to help her. Musa: And send that beast back to where it came from. Bloom: And for that, we're going to need help for ourselves. Guardians of Sirenix, we need your help. *The Sirenix boxes appear, then the Guardians of Sirenix come out* Bloom's Guardian: We're all here Winx. How can we help you? Bloom: It's Daphne, Guardian. We must help her regain her Sirenix powers. Bloom's Guardian: Ah. *All the Guardians whisper* Bloom's Guardian: There is only one way to restore Daphne's confidence in her powers: The Inspiration of Sirenix. Bloom: But where do we find it? Bloom's Guardian: The source. Bloom: The source? Tecna: In lake Roccaluce, where we first got Sirenix. Scene: Domino's Hall *The Winx fly out from the palace* Stormy: Where do they think they're going? Icy: Wherever it is, we're going too. Sisters! Scene: Lake Roccaluce Bloom: We're here. Lake Roccaluce. Musa: In there! The source! Stella: So what do you think the inspiration of Sirenix could be? Musa: And what does it even look like? Bloom: I don't know, but we have to find it. Split up and look around. *The Winx search for the inspiration* Aisha: Find anything? All: No. Bloom: Oh, no. How do I help Daphne? I... I don't know what to do. I can't find the inspiration. Aisha: You are not alone. Tecna: We will find it. Flora: Together. Musa: We can do anything. Stella: We are the Winx. Bloom: I think I get it now. We are the source. Together, we can inspire Daphne. Let's go help Daphne. Icy: You're the ones who need help. Ice Storm! Darcy: Blast of Darkness! Stormy: Dark Lightning! Bloom: Winx! Come together! All: Sirenix convergence! Stormy: Uh-oh. *The Trix is defeated* Musa: Hah. Later. Scene: Domino's Hall Oritel: Steady. Steady. Marion: Oritel, where is Daphne? Scene: Domino's Balcony Daphne: I will not endanger my kingdom, my friends, my family any longer. Beast of the Depths! I am here. *The Beast aims to Daphne* Bloom: Daphne! Daphne: Go away, Bloom. You'll get hurt. Let the Beast takes me. Bloom: No way! Never going to happen, Daphne. All together, Winx. Aisha: You can do it, Daphne. Tecna: Yes. Stella: Don't be afraid. Flora: Trust your powers. Bloom: Believe in yourself. *The Beast comes* Bloom: Watch out! *The Beasts attack the Winx* Daphne: No! *The Beast grabs Bloom* Daphne: No! Bloom! Bloom: Daphne! Believe in yourself. *Daphne transforms* Daphne: Daphne, Nymph of Sirenix. *End of transformation* Daphne: Release her! Great Beast, I, Daphne, Nymph of Sirenix command you: return to the depths and threaten us no more. *The Beast releases Bloom* Daphne: Bloom! Bloom: Daphne, you were wonderful. Daphne: You inspired me. *People cheer* Daphne: Thank you, Winx. *The Winx make a performance* Ending Narrator: Soon to come on the Winx Club, Daphne joins the Winx at Alfea college, where she become the History of Magic teacher. Meanwhile, at Cloudtower, a mysterious new student introduces everyone to a magical book that can turn any story into a daunting reality. The challenges that face the Winx will be legendary. Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Scripts Category:Winx Club Category:Nickelodeon Scripts Category:Nickelodeon Category:Completed pages Category:Season 6 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Scripts